This invention relates to the field of lasers and laser power circuitry in particular.
In the field of laser circuit devices, long-life, compact power conditioners for driving pulsed CO.sub.2 lasers have considerable application potential in military missions such as rangefinding and target recognition. Experience has indicated however that the conditioners have low life span and that a low lifetime component in the power conditioners has frequently been the triggered spark cap which typically fails after much less than 1 million shots. Accordingly an increase in life span and number of shots until burnout would be a greatly useful improvement in the laser art and enable needed development of longer life span power conditioners for these type devices.